There are numerous materials which are commonly used as countertop materials in kitchens around the world. These materials include laminate, wood, sheet metal, tile and stone. Looking back to at least the 1940's, the popularity of laminate for countertops can hardly be disputed. The popularity of laminate as a countertop material remained strong at least through the 1990's. However laminate has its drawbacks in that it is susceptible to chipping, scratching, melting and de-laminating. In the 1960's, Corian® was developed and introduced to consumers. Corian® is a solid surface material similar to stone, however it is still susceptible to scratches and discoloration.
Beginning in the late 1990's, the availability of less expensive computer numerically controlled (CNC) saws allowed granite to become much more affordable for middle-class households. After measurements are taken regarding the dimensions of a desired countertop, those measurements are exported into a computer which cuts the slab to exacting specifications including cut-outs for sinks, faucets and fixtures. After the slab is polished, it is then ready to be installed by a skilled installer.
One drawback of stone countertops is their weight. A large stone slab intended for a cabinet or island in a homeowner's kitchen may weigh several hundred pounds. Most facilities where stone countertops are produced have one or more the crane lifts to aid in moving the slab from place to another. These lifts are used to load the slab on to or within a truck to deliver to a customer. However, once on site, the lifts are no longer available and the slabs must be transported from a vehicle to a stone cart by hand.
In light of the difficulties installers have in loading and unloading heavy and cumbersome stone slab countertops from vehicles, it is clear that a need exists to provide a device which aids an installer with the loading and unloading of countertops from a vehicle.